BoTS
'Big Brother Pokemon: Battle of the Seasons (BoTS)' Big Brother Pokemon: Battle of the Seasons (BoTS) ''is the tenth game in the Big Brother Pokemon series. Planning began in June 2018 and invitations were sent out to the series' most legendary players in '''early July'. This game featured Big Brother Pokemon's most noteworthy players. The season premiered on July 18, 2018. The blog for this season is linked''' here' and the tag on tumblr is '#bbpkmnbots. '''Hosts 'The Twists' *'Returnee Season': This would be the second ever season to feature all returning players to the series. *'Live Season': This would be the first season to feature only Live Competitions and Ceremonies, making this the most intense and interactive season yet. *'Old School vs. New School': The returnees were separated onto two teams, deemed Old School and New School. The Old School Team was comprised of twelve houseguests from Seasons 1-4 and The New School Team was comprised of twelve houseguests from Seasons 6-9. *'Battle of the Block': Each week one member of each team would win the Head of Household competition and be responsible for nominating two houseguests from the other team. The four nominees would then participate in a Live Battle of the Block Competition where the two winners gain immunity for the week and the losers are the pre-veto nominees. The Head of Household whose nominees lose the Battle of the Block remains Head of Household. *'Revitalized Twists': After Week 3 it was announced that for each of the next eight rounds/weeks of the game there was going to be one twist brought back to represent one of the past seasons. Weeks 1-3 in the game represented Season 2 - Johto with the Battle of the Block and Teams Twist being used. **'Week 4': The twist for Week 4, The Future Sight Nomination was from Season 9 - Orre where Connor was tasked with marking one houseguest as immune for his HoH week that would be nominated during Week 5. **'Week 5': The twist for Week 5 was The Badge Battle from Season 1 - Kanto where two houseguests that placed the highest in the Badge Battle competition would earn one of the powers from Season 1. Anthony won the Save a Friend Badge which he used during Week 6 to save both himself and Shoib. The second badge was a Vote Nullifier which was won by Blake but went unused. **'Week 6': The twist for Week 6 was The Illuminati Twist from Season 3 - Hoenn where an anonymous houseguest was able to make a third nomination and also see who voted who from Week 6. Connor won this competition and nominated Jacob for eviction. **'Week 7': The twist for Week 7 was the Double Power of Veto and came from Season 8 - Alola and meant that two Powers of Veto would be up for grabs at the Week 7 Veto Competition that every houseguest would play for. **'Week 8': The twist for Week 8 was the Mind, Body and Soul Twists and came from Season 6 - Unova and meant that Lachie was eligible to win the next HoH competition, Blake could not win the next PoV competition and if the eviction vote tied, it would go to rocks. **'Week 9': The twist for Week 9 was Survivor Week from Season 4 - Sinnoh and consisted of a two eight-person tribe structure where one tribe went to tribal and the other was safe. There was also a Hidden Immunity Idol hunt as seen on previous seasons. **'Week 10': The twist for Week 10 was No Buyback from Season 7 - Kalos and meant that once a houseguest was evicted from the game their time was up for good. **'Week 11': The twist for Week 11 was from Season 5 - Redemption and included the announcement that jury had started and that there would be a Final 3 instead of a Final 2 for the jury to select the winner between. 'Houseguests' 'Voting History' Notes *'Note 1': denotes players on the Old School Team. denotes players on the New School Team. *'Note 2': It was announced after Week 3 that for the next eight weeks of the game there would be one twist brought back per week to represent past seasons. *'Note 3': Week 4 was set to represent Season 9 - Orre when the Future Sight Nomination was brought back and Connor designated Madison as immune for the week and as a nominee for the following week. *'Note 4': Week 5 was set to represent Season 1 - Kanto when the The Badge Battle was brought back and Anthony won the Save a Friend Badge and Blake won the Vote Nullifier Badge. *'Note 5': Week 6 was set to represent Season 3 - Hoenn when the Illuminati was brought back and Connor won the Illuminati competition, allowing them to make a third nomination. *'Note 6': Anthony played the Save a Friend Badge on himself and Shoib, granting them safety for Week 6. *'Note 7': Week 7 was set to represent Season 8 - Alola and it featured two Powers of Veto up for grabs that everyone was eligible to compete for instead of just one. *'Note 8': Week 8 was set to represent Season 6 - Unova and it featured the Mind, Body and Soul Twist where Lachie was eligible to play for HoH the following week, Blake was not eligible to play in the next PoV competition and if the vote tied it would go to rocks. *'Note 9': Week 9 was set to represent Season 4 - Sinnoh and it featured the Survivor Week Twist where the house was split into two tribes and competed for tribal immunity. An Immunity Idol was hidden for the losing tribe. The Julia Tribe that consisted of Anthony, Connor, Dana, John, Kate, Lachie, Matthias and Nicolas were immune from elimination. *'Note 10': After the jurors cast their votes, there was a 5-5-1 tied vote. This meant that Duncan cast the sole tiebreaker vote for the winner. He chose QuilLynn to win the season. 'Weekly History' WEEK 1= |-|WEEK 2= |-|WEEK 3= |-|WEEK 4= |-|WEEK 5= |-|WEEK 6= |-|WEEK 7= |-|WEEK 8= |-|WEEK 9= |-|WEEK 10= |-|WEEK 11= |-|WEEK 12= |-|WEEK 13= |-|WEEK 14= |-|WEEK 15= |-|WEEK 16= |-|WEEK 17= Week 17A Week 17B |-|WEEK 18= |-|WEEK 19= |-|FINALE= 'Statistics' COMP WINS= *Anthony - 7 *Dana - 6 *Lachie - 6 *Blake - 4 *Connor - 4 *Duncan - 4 *Owen - 4 *Kate - 3 *Nicolas - 3 *Shoib - 3 *Adrian - 2 *QuilLynn - 2 *Colin - 1 *Jacob - 1 *Matthias - 1 *Michael - 1 *Nathan - 1 |-|HOH WINS= *Connor - 3 *Dana - 3 *Duncan - 2 *Nicolas - 2 *Owen - 2 *Shoib - 2 *Anthony - 1 *Blake - 1 *Colin - 1 *Jacob - 1 *Kate - 1 *Lachie - 1 *Matthias - 1 *Michael - 1 *QuilLynn - 1 |-|POV WINS= *Anthony - 4 *Dana - 3 *Adrian - 2 *Blake - 2 *Duncan - 2 *Kate - 2 *Lachie - 2 *Owen - 2 *Nicolas - 1 *QuilLynn - 1 |-|BOTB WINS= *Lachie - 3 *Anthony - 1 *Nathan - 1 *Shoib - 1 |-|NOMINATIONS= *Duncan - 6 *Lachie - 6 *Adrian - 5 *Lynn - 5 *Owen - 5 *Shoib - 5 *Anthony - 4 *Kate - 4 *Blake - 2 *Colin - 2 *Connor - 2 *Dana - 2 *Jacob - 2 *John - 2 *Matthias - 2 *Nathan - 2 *Nicolas - 2 *QuilLynn - 2 *Bridgette - 1 *Jared - 1 *Jenna - 1 *Madison - 1 *Nic - 1 |-|VOTES= *Nic - 19 *Jenna - 18 *Shoib - 16 *Adrian - 14 *Colin - 14 *Kate - 12 *Bridgette - 11 *Jacob - 11 *John - 11 *Lynn - 11 *Duncan - 10 *Nathan - 10 *Connor - 9 *Jared - 9 *Madison - 8 *Matthias - 8 *Lachie - 7 *Michael - 6 *Nicolas - 7 *Anthony - 3 *Blake - 3 *Owen - 1 'Alliances' *'Straight Male Alliance 2.0' - Jared, Anthony, Shoib, Madison *'Connor's Bitches' - Connor, Lynn, Blake *'The Aristofats' - Connor, Lynn, Blake, Dana, Jacob, Nicolas, QuilLynn *'We Hate Bridgette!!' - Kate, John, Lachie *'Third Base' - Connor, Matthias, Bridgette *'Showmance' - Nicolas, Blake *'Crookshanks, Trevor and Scabbers' - Owen, QuilLynn, Dana *'Amaryn' - Connor, Matthias *'For Zeezo' - John, Shoib *'Our Lives Matter' - Duncan, Shoib, Blake, Lynn, Adrian, Lachie *'Three Little Pigs' - Shoib, Lachie, Kate *'Fat Cunts' - Blake, Dana, Michael, Duncan *'Alexa Play Despacito' - Nathan, Connor, Jenna *'Trump Supporters' - Adrian, Kate, Jared, Jacob, John, Shoib, Lachie, Jenna *'Villains' - Kate, John *'Herd of Cows' - Blake, Connor, Dana, Nicolas, Owen *'Final Three Hogs' - Blake, Dana, Connor *'Chubby Chasers' - Blake, Dana, Matthias, Connor *'Triple Goddess' - Colin, QuilLynn, Kate *'This is Not Fun' - Anthony, Jacob, Owen, Madison *'Feminism is Alive' - QuilLynn, Dana, Kate, Bridgette, Madison, Lynn *'Slim Thicc Trio' - QuilLynn, Lachie, Kate *'Lets_Get_R*tarded.mp3' - Matthias, Lynn, Connor *'Talk Bot Jacob No Owne' - Connor, Dana, Blake, Nicolas *'Triple Threats' - Kate, Lachie, Michael *'We Won' - Owen, Shoib, Dana *'The Sorority' - Dana, QuilLynn, Kate *'Name it Bitches' - Kate, Lachie, Dana, QuilLynn *'3 Hotties & A Nottie' - Matthias, John, Kate, Lachie *'Evict Jacob Please' - Anthony, Blake, Connor, Dana, John, Kate, Lynn, Nathan, Nicolas, QuilLynn *'Survivor Week Alliance' - Dana, Nicolas, Connor, Matthias *'Legends Only' - Anthony, Blake, Lynn, Shoib *'Shoib's Peasants' - Kate, Lachie, Nathan, John, Shoib *'The Royal Court' - Kate, QuilLynn, Shoib *'Gays Plus Me' - Shoib, Blake, Nicolas *'Operation Save Connor' - Connor, Dana, Nicolas *'The Reals TM' - Connor, Dana, Nicolas, Kate, QuilLynn 'Trivia' *This is the second ever all returnee season. The first was Season 5 - Redemption. *The first two evictees, Jenna and Nic were originally from Season 3 - Hoenn. Category:Season